1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of distributed computing systems. More particularly, the invention provides methods and devices for coordinating transactions between nodes of a distributed computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Distributed computing systems typically utilize transaction-processing monitors to monitor the states of nodes of the system. Fixed “timeout” periods have been used by transaction-processing monitors to determine whether or not nodes involved in a transaction are responsive or non-responsive. In particular, if a node does not communicate with the transaction-processing monitor for a period of time that exceeds the timeout value, the node is considered non-responsive and a transaction may be aborted.
Fixed timeout values limit the flexibility and the efficiency of distributed computing systems. For example, a set of nodes may desire to have lengthy disconnection times to process data or perform other functions, but must still respond within the fixed timeout period to avoid aborting a transaction. This is particularly a problem in disconnected computing environments in which a computer device disconnects form all communications infrastructure for a period of time. Computing systems that utilize fixed timeout values also do not effectively address the wide variations in latency that can exist between nodes.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods that provide increased flexibility with respect to determining the responsiveness of the nodes of distributed computing systems.